


[殤凜] 歸

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 這篇腦洞起源於Plurk上的一個安價接龍故事，題目是：殤不患一早發現浪巫謠變成女孩子，而凜雪鴉失去了記憶......OOC有，私設有；雖然標了殤凜，但其實他們也沒發生什麼(?!!)





	1. (上)

凌晨的陣陣雷鳴擾得殤不患無法再度入眠，因此他思考著接下來的路途計劃挨到了天明。春季就是如此多變，在此起彼落的雷雨後居然放了晴。昨晚客棧就只剩下兩間房，一間雙人的、一間單人的。眼看為了誰要去睡單間房，東離第一盜賊跟西幽第一話癆琵琶在深夜裡的客棧大廳越吵越烈，最後殤不患決議就讓他們兩人去睡一間，並約法誰也不能惹誰。一邊回想著昨夜將兩人送進房的場景，一邊沿著廊道走回記憶中的那套房，殤不患祈禱稍後打開門時還是天下太平的樣子。

一切還是昨晚的樣子，起碼房間完好無損。但仔細看看坐在桌前的兩人，越發覺得哪裡不太對勁。

「請問這位大俠找人嗎？」凜雪鴉梳妝整齊坐在那，捧著茶杯不疾不徐地問。

「啊？」面對眼前不知在說些什麼的麻煩鬼，反射性地認定對方又不知打算如何捉弄人了。「巫謠，這傢伙又在玩什麼花樣？」

然而浪巫謠卻只是悄悄望了他一眼，就將視線移回空無一物的桌面上。面對這凝滯的氣氛，受不住的言靈這才開口。

「這混帳一早就跟失憶了一樣發神經！而我們家阿浪還變成了女……」話還沒說完，就被樂師一把捂住嘴，臉色甚是難看。凜雪鴉卻只是坐在那，富饒趣味地看著，彷彿這一切與他無關一般。

「你說巫謠怎麼了？」走向前關切，但見浪巫謠神情緊張得抱起聆牙起身並背過身去，像個做錯事的孩子一樣。

如要說在場有誰做了錯事，那定是凜雪鴉而不會是浪巫謠。殤不患深怕樂師是被那盜賊施術，他把人扳回面前好好檢查一番，這才驚覺身前的人確實變成女孩家的身軀，趕緊收手。然而看到浪巫謠因自己收手而更為陰沉的表情，他改摸了摸對方的頭作為安撫。但也不忘轉頭興師問罪。

「凜雪鴉你這傢伙對巫謠做了什麼？」

「凜雪鴉……是我的名字嗎？」一點也不因為自己失去記憶而少掉閒逸的做派，悠悠偏頭的神態更讓殤不患認定對方是打算演到底了。「看來大俠是認識在下了。」

心中千百個衝動想回答他「不認識。」但可恨現下能讓浪巫謠恢復原狀的，很有可能只有眼前這個惹人發惱的人。因此嘖聲後，還是回答了要不他怎麼會跟自己的樂師友人同房。

「你是真的失憶了嗎？」如是假戲，殤不患不認為繼續演下去還會有什麼趣味感。但若是真事，又太過離奇。

「被這樣咄咄質疑，看來在下過去很不得大俠信任啊。」還是那一貫的笑容，不過多帶了些委屈無奈。這樣的表情過去不是沒有看過。

「全東離的人都知道不能信你！我們何止是不信任，恨不得甩掉你這跟蹤狂！」聆牙又不禁抗訴起來。

「如果在下是名跟蹤狂的話，昨晚又如何能跟姑娘同床共寢呢？」

見琵琶不作聲，大俠也不多做解釋，看來自己真是不受諸位歡迎。「既然大俠不肯透露，幾位又不樂見我跟著，那麼在下就此別過各位。」凜雪鴉起身理理衣襬，然後向他們拱手作揖。「望大家不咎既往，保重。」

當凜雪鴉推開大門，殤不患開口問他要去哪。凜雪鴉雖有應答回家一趟，但又譏嘲大俠，既不留人儘管當彼此素昧平生即可，大可不必過問自己未來的打算。

人走了，殤不患還是拿不定對方的話幾分是真幾分是假，更不用說那傢伙究竟有沒有能稱作家的地

方。只知道眼下是沒有人可以協助浪巫謠恢復男兒身，他搔搔額際很是苦惱。回頭望見浪巫謠臉色還是很不好，便勸著對方躺下休息，說或許時效一過就可恢復云云。他將聆牙安置在床板旁，正打算整理床鋪，才發現稍早離開那人將自己從不離身的煙管忘在床上了。

-

越臨近晌午，客棧大廳就越是熱鬧。凜雪鴉下樓向掌櫃打聲招呼，表示自己要付樓上的房錢，還順便打聽知不知道一位名叫凜雪鴉的人物。

「看您應該是富貴人家的少爺吧？也難怪沒聽過說書都要說爛的故事了！」他興致一起，也不管廳裡正忙著，便一邊招呼客人又一邊向眼前的貴公子講述掠風竊塵種種事蹟。而凜雪鴉也是聽得津津有味，彷彿對方是在說別人的故事一般。但聽至一半，他察覺樓上那房間似是有開門聲，也不知自己是怎麼意識到的，只急忙與掌櫃結束話題並推辭留下用餐的邀請就離開了。

身為一個失去記憶的東離人，那街道上不管是攤販還是人來人往的市集景色，亦或是平凡人家門邊的盆栽造景都很是吸引自己的目光。偶然走到市集廣場，便看到那掌櫃說的「說書人」在那說了一口殤不患大俠平擺玄鬼宗的好戲。原以為說書的會知道東離藏書閣在哪裡，但對方稱這是只有官吏才會知曉的。雖然沒有得到想要的資訊，不過對凜雪鴉來說這段時間也還不算白費，起碼聽完了一齣西幽大俠救世的精彩戲碼。

凜雪鴉左手搖著剛買來的波浪鼓不得閒，腦裡盤算著懷裡那塊「四方御使」的牌子拿去衙門能不能換到藏書閣的位置。早些在那位大俠還沒進房找巫謠姑娘時，面對不願開口的樂師以及罵咧咧的琵琶，他只能搜搜自己身上有哪些東西好得到更多情報。一袋為數不少的銀兩，幾包粉末，四方御使的腰牌，還有一把鑰匙。

思緒還沒走完，就看眼前有名彪漢擋住去路並凶神惡煞地瞪著自己。他轉進一旁窄巷企圖繞開，這條蜿蜒的巷子似是沒有盡頭。而當他腳步停止時，手裡波浪鼓被搖得咚咚作響，在一片寧靜中顯得特別吵雜，因為所有人的腳步聲都停下了。凜雪鴉前後被九名大漢包夾。

「終於等到你掠風竊塵隻身行動了！」帶頭的那人說道。「你那兩個保鏢很是能打啊！」他音量隨著情緒一句比一句來得高漲。

「看來是在下眾多仇家之一了。敢問閣下是否願意講述一番我們過往的恩怨呢？」保鏢估計是指大俠與姑娘吧？讓樂師姑娘也做這種野蠻活兒，也難怪如此不受歡迎了。

「我看你是活得不耐煩。」那蠻漢以為凜雪鴉是在嘲諷他，更為光火。兄弟們見狀便不約而同地亮出傢伙，刀光反射在凜雪鴉臉上使他不禁半闔上眼。

「在下可真是不記得了。」

可惜再一臉誠懇也沒人會信。帶頭的吆喝一聲，手起刀落往失憶的盜賊砍去。凜雪鴉側身閃避的同時，就見一個俐落的身影從上方竄出，三兩下擺平了九名彪漢。

殤不患轉身想罵人，他不懂對方手無寸鐵還出言挑釁是在想些什麼，但在見那人眉骨上方破了一口子，便將還沒脫口的責罵咽回腹中。大約是方才閃身不夠即時所導致的，凜雪鴉自知破相，他向前微傾著身子深怕緩緩滴落的血珠沾染到身上那套白淨衣裳。看著地上逐漸增加的斑點血跡，凜雪鴉思量該如何消消身旁那人毫不掩飾的怒氣。

對於眼前景象殤不患不知該先驚嘆掠風竊塵竟會出如此洋相，還是流了血竟先在意衣著乾淨好。

「跟我回去，你的藥箱還留在那裡。」思來想去，最後說出口的是這一句。殤不患幫他按住傷口，好把臉抬起來，另一手則扶住凜雪鴉下顎，免得流淌的血滑落到對方寶貴的衣物上。

「在下怕是連藥箱裡的藥都不認得了。」他失笑地說。


	2. (中)

在殤不患離開後，言靈也不管應當好好休息的樂師，滔滔不絕地批判著那煙管混蛋就該讓他自生自滅、自食過去惡果。對方將盜賊批得一文不值，反倒讓浪巫謠升起一股憐憫，因此當耳力優於眾人的他聽見兩人回到客棧的腳步聲時，還帶著聆牙起身前去開門迎接。而那琵琶在見到盜賊面容掛彩歸來時，驚訝得說不出隻字片語，同殤不患一樣，他初次見到那人流血的狼狽樣。

凜雪鴉本人倒不覺得這有什麼好令人詫異的，身在江湖闖蕩兵家勝敗乃平常之事，倒是眼前這兩位保鏢在一日內對他的態度迥異令人不解。那姑娘甚至將床鋪讓給自己躺下歇息，只為了這一點痛感都沒有的破口。刻薄的琵琶還慰問了句發生什麼事了，這使人慌得又搖了幾下手裡的波浪鼓。

「阿浪妳看他買了波浪鼓耶！」見對方那興奮的言行，凜雪鴉在躺上床前把波浪鼓贈予給他作為友善的表現，不過實際上接過東西的人是浪巫謠就是了。

「這是我們平常刀傷你會拿給我們擦的，你記一下。」大俠拎著藥箱解釋著本該是自己更為清楚的藥膏們。他幫凜雪鴉上藥，這溫柔的舉動令盜賊閉上雙眼；等到再睜眼時已是掌燈時刻，店小二剛上完一桌晚膳。

感受到自己很久沒有這樣深睡過一覺，身體還有些不適應，撐起上半身時頭部有如千斤般沉甸甸得。至於其餘情況還是如初，混沌不清的記憶、一位大俠和一位姑娘，以及說話語氣總是激昂的琵琶。凜雪鴉起身整束一番儀容後才坐到桌前，卻遲遲沒有動筷。單是聽著他們談論明天上路前要備妥哪些東西，大俠跟琵琶爭論燒餅的份數，而樂師的表情看上去像在思考下一口要夾哪一道菜。這歲月靜好景象令人不自覺揚起嘴角，他好像可以猜到幾分「掠風竊塵」跟著他們的原因。

完結燒餅的話題，殤不患見凜雪鴉還是那剛入座的樣子，便問他是不餓還是身體不舒服。對方笑著言謝關心，同時舉箸要往豆沙鍋餅去。沒想到這竹筷卻在半途中遭到另一雙筷子箝制住。

「慢著，你不要只吃甜食。」說罷便夾了一塊東坡肉到他碗裡。

「大俠才是不該這樣以筷夾筷。」說完這句話，他怔了怔。「……這句話大俠似是對在下說過呢。」他偏著頭摸索那一瞬即逝的記憶片段。

理應無法做太多表情的琵琶，此時竭盡所能地伸長下頷，如晴天霹靂般驚詫地問著該不會盜賊的記憶就要恢復了。語調內含有震驚、失落，甚至還有計謀失敗的惋惜參雜其中，很是豐富。凜雪鴉對此不甚在意，還安慰道就突然有那麼一點點熟悉感而已，什麼都沒有回想起來。這才想到他還不知所有人的名字，因此隨即問道。殤不患被這麼一問，倏地回想起在凜雪鴉小睡片刻時，聆牙提出了一大改造計畫。

「難得那煙管混蛋失去記憶，你們不覺得該趁這個機會讓他好好重新做人嗎？」

話題是從這裡開始的。聆牙道：這說不定是老天有眼要讓作惡多端的掠風竊塵重新開始，以償還過去的罪責。稍晚他一定會開始過問我們幾個與他之間的關係，只要說不患哥哥曾經在他被敵人包圍住時路見不平出手相助，卻沒想到幫了把手的對象是東離第一怪盜！幸好他在經歷過這次教訓之後便想改過向善，還緊跟在不患哥哥後頭想要一路同行。如果他問起我的名字，定要讓他稱我為聆牙大爺好挫挫他過往的銳氣！

琵琶自個兒稀里呼嚕地說了一大串。殤不患覺得凜雪鴉是失去了記憶又不是失去腦袋，絕對沒那麼好唬騙。

「浪巫謠。」在殤不患還在神遊時，身旁的樂師率先回答出聲，使他回過神來。

「我叫聆牙，是阿浪的言靈。」還是個空口說白話的言靈。聽到那跟下午所說完全迥異的回答，讓殤不患在心裡用力吐槽一番。

迎向那雙飽含期待及催促的紅瞳，殤不患嘆了口氣回道：「殤不患。」

-

人生總是變化莫測。凜雪鴉就沒想過今早晃了大半圈都無法打聽出位置的東離藏書閣，最後竟會從兩名西幽浪人身上得到答案。他躺在床榻上，就著月光欣賞手裡那名叫「煙月」的煙管，一邊思量著適才告訴他們自己今後的打算是否妥當。據打聽而來的消息，「掠風竊塵」是不會讓人得知太多有關自己的事，可不知為何，面對他們時警戒心總是不自覺地放到一旁。

起初只提到自己在找藏書閣，但聽到關鍵字的琵琶立馬激動問道怎麼又要去藏書閣。才得知來到這個小鎮的前一日，凜雪鴉才拖著他們去過那處。要再帶他回頭是也無妨，只不過當初說要回家的人，怎麼找起了藏書閣呢？於是凜雪鴉向他們解釋，自己在胸前暗袋裡摸出這把與頭飾相同紋飾的三足烏鑰匙，估計這三足烏是家紋一類的徽紋。若藏書閣的資料夠完善，勢必會有大戶人家的家紋圖輯。就冀望其中也記載了這戶人家所在，如此便能摸索出回家的路。

殤不患還以為這人說要回家是氣頭上隨口胡謅的，想不到已幾經思量。三人協議好一起回到藏書閣，因為若要尋求丹翡協助浪巫謠恢復原狀的話，必會途徑那處；但如果跟著凜雪鴉就能見到對方幾個血親的話……說不好奇就是騙人的，可眼下還是如何幫助浪巫謠的復原身體及安置目錄更為重要。

估計只會同行回到上一個鎮落而已。凜雪鴉心想。依據晚餐的對話，想必他們兩人已經有了其他安排才會準備隔日啟程，如此並不足以令事態偏離「掠風竊塵」的掌控太多。凜雪鴉從被鋪中感受到殤不患前一晚留下的淡淡氣息，木質調的氣味如同敷藥那時嗅到的，促人入眠。

-

一開始的確只打算把人帶到而已。可如今殤不患卻坐在東離藏書閣的接待廳裡，等待典籍官前來接見他們的「鬼鳥大人」。想不到門前侍衛的眼力這麼好，遠遠看著凜雪鴉便馬上認出並恭迎他的再次來訪。凜雪鴉腰牌都還沒出示，尚未擺弄半字就被帶領至前廳。不過以對方過分浮誇的穿著風格，確實也不需對此感到太過意外。殤不患覺得自己簡直白操了心，這傢伙就算沒了記憶也能穩妥地來去自如。

「這樣把巫謠姑娘留在客棧裡好嗎？」凜雪鴉問。

當然不好，如果你不是這樣的麻煩鬼還用得著我跟著嗎？殤不患凝視著對方眉上已經癒合但還留有些微疤痕的傷口想著。上次他們已經來過這裡，若是典籍官見其中一人變成了女性必然會起些不必要的疑心，還是讓巫謠待在客棧為優。殤不患嘆了口氣，答道還是趕緊把事情辦完吧。

到訪藏書閣前凜，雪鴉曾問起上次來到這裡所為何事，聆牙鄙斥這個問題才該問你。當時所有人都被留在前廳裡，也不知當初堅持所有人一起前往的目的為何。凜雪鴉聽聞後思忖半晌，推論「掠風竊塵」的可能原因有二：一是藏書閣有內鬼，需要其他人來分散其注意力。二是外頭有其他需要顧慮的麻煩，還是將人帶在身邊為妥。聽聞此言，殤不患更覺得無法放任對方獨自行動。浪巫謠雖換了性別，武功還是有的，可凜雪鴉現下連如何使用煙月都不記得了，儘管嘴上說著自有辦法，但上次在巷子裡他可是看不出辦法在哪。

前來的典籍官雖是畢恭畢敬，對他們的再次來訪還是多八卦了幾句。凜雪鴉只言有點事情需要再多加查證，並要對方領路到載有家紋的典籍館室，隨後便幾句話打發人走。整個過程對「凜雪鴉」而言彷彿已經不是第一次。

「大俠來幫把手吧？」他將一本書冊遞給殤不患，才開始翻閱自己手上那本。

「你都已經知道我的名字了，還叫我大俠？」

「我不管叫你殤，或是喚你不患，巫謠姑娘的臉色都很不悅。不如就繼續稱你為大俠吧。」凜雪鴉應著話，手上的動作卻沒有慢過，還不時幫殤不患確認相似的圖紋是不是他們要找的那一個。對殤不患來說圖籍裡有太多類似的鳥類符號，卻一一遭到否定，他搞不懂對方到底是憑藉著哪一點迅速做出判斷的。

「我找到了。」凜雪鴉說。三翅三足，還用赤墨特別點睛的紅眼黑鳥。確實與凜雪鴉身上的鑰匙及髮簪相符。「不知道黔鎮離這裡多遠？」圖紋旁註記著黔鎮凜家，這麼說凜雪鴉很有可能是他的真名了？殤不患心想。

「這問剛剛那管書閣的不就好了？」

「大俠這樣單純心性，估計撒個謊不用多久便會自個招來。」凜雪鴉的指尖在書架上井然有序的書背間摩娑。

「四方御使哪能問這種問題。」他拿下省區圖冊，找出黔鎮的位置，一個北方依傍巍峨雪山的城鎮。

-

離開藏書閣沒多久，大雨隨著雷聲傾洩而下，加快腳步也不及雨勢逐漸增強的速度。殤不患瞥見路旁有個能暫時避雨的地方，他停下腳步並喊住前方的人。然而叫了幾聲對方都沒有反應，只好趕上前去拽住對方。被攔下腳步的凜雪鴉說他不介意淋雨回去，殤不患駁斥：以你過去罄竹難書的經歷，實在很怕待會你會被雷給劈中。

「原來剛剛的『凜』是在喊我。」凜雪鴉一邊向身旁的人搭話，一邊試圖將髮尾擰乾。

「不然你覺得路上還有誰姓凜？」更何況路上也沒別人了。殤不患在內心碎嘴。

「大俠以前都這樣喚在下的嗎？」

一雙殷紅晶亮的眼注視著自己，殤不患挪開與他對視的目光，轉去看向那仍然滴落著水珠的銀白髮梢。「我叫你的次數應該寥寥可數……」他搔著鼻頭回想著。

「那在下以往都是如何稱呼大俠的呢？」凜雪鴉歪了歪頭，讓兩人的視線再度對上。

「……殤大俠。」從自己口中說出來，還真是怪尷尬的。

「那跟現在沒什麼差別呀！」凜雪鴉笑道。

「以前只要聽你這麼叫我，就覺得又有麻煩了。」

「在下現在依舊是大俠的麻煩不是嗎？」

然而殤不患沒有答話。

凜雪鴉見他不說話，便把注意力放到地上一支被遺棄的奇異事物上。他拾起那東西慢慢審視，一根細長木棒尾端被層層疊疊的摺紙包覆成球，像是某種工藝古玩。殤不患將東西從對方手中取走，他雙手合十夾住木棍那端，然後搓動木棒使其旋轉。就見原先的摺紙球隨著旋轉的離心力開散成花，綻放後的艷麗色彩讓人嘖嘖稱奇。

「這東西是這樣玩的。」殤不患說。

「西幽也有此玩意兒嗎？」殤不患搖頭答否，於是凜雪鴉又追問：「那大俠如何知道他的玩法？」

對方把那球紙花還給凜雪鴉，然後說：「這是你教我的。」

待雨稍歇，兩人冒著細雨濕淋地回到客棧，凜雪鴉因房間的位置離樓梯較近而先回到房內。但沒過多久，就聽見不遠處的那間房傳來騷動。

「不患哥哥！阿浪他變回來了！」


	3. (下)

凜雪鴉失去記憶後，第一次覺得自己有了麻煩。他試圖想點愉悅的事情分散注意力，但回過神來手上那袋糖霜豆已經吃空了。他面帶微笑在心中嘆口氣，看向準備露宿融洞的西幽人還在營火旁吃著作為晚膳的燒餅。

那天樂師被獨自留在客棧，聆牙說當時好幾道雷電落在離客棧極近的地方，倏忽間一片白光眩目，阿浪就變回原來的樣子了。言簡意賅，浪巫謠是怎麼變回來的，就如同怎麼變成女孩子家一樣不明所以。

既然省去了拜訪護印師一事，那麼接下來兩位西幽人就要返回原來的路途了吧。凜雪鴉是這麼想的。誰知道隔天準備好與異鄉人們拜別時，兩人一琴卻是理所當然地要他帶路前往黔鎮。嘴上說著邊疆雪山很有可能會是他們正在找尋的安放魔劍目錄的地方，但瞧琵琶那左右言他的樣子，分明就是對「掠風竊塵」的故鄉起了興趣。

這下可真是麻煩了，得想個辦法才行。

「凜，你不會是想那樣子過一晚吧？」殤不患已經鋪好足夠三人躺下的地鋪，與浪巫謠都褪下部分外衣作為蓋被準備歇下，卻見對方維持著與晚膳時一樣的姿勢若有所思。看著背靠著石壁屈膝而坐的凜雪鴉他有點想笑，在心中深深同意言靈先前偷偷說過的，現在的凜雪鴉乖巧到讓人喜愛。

「在下不睏，就讓在下替兩位守夜吧。」凜雪鴉不疾不徐地笑答，被逮到走神也絲毫不露慌亂之色。

「過來吧。」正當殤不患不知該如何吐槽毫無戰力的人要怎麼替人守夜時，樂師率先開口了。浪巫謠將左邊的位置空出，示意要對方過來歇息。凜雪鴉遲疑一陣卻也不再拒絕，但躺倒後又表示：對他來說巫謠公子前陣子還是巫謠姑娘，如此同床共枕叫人有些難為情，並提議不如讓殤大俠睡在中間。聆牙馬上替浪巫謠駁回，說躺都躺好了，就別那麼麻煩了。

春雨時分剛過，氣候正處於慢慢轉暑的階段。林中石窟乾爽，夜晚氣溫宜人。雖無張像樣的床鋪，但也足夠讓浪人們迅速入眠了。而當規律的呼吸聲進入第二個時辰，一雙澄澈紅眸在營火微光下眨了眨。凜雪鴉憑藉身體的記憶靜謐無聲地起身，不留足痕地步出溶洞。走前還多看了眼被平放在地、與平時無異的琵琶，似是擔憂聆牙將床鋪上的人給叫醒，但他的離去印證了此為多慮。

「殤。」

凜雪鴉那身只憑潛意識反射的輕功雖已能過路無痕，但未達臻至的功夫在樂師耳裡可說是聲響大噪。浪巫謠在人走後依舊保持著寐態，眼也沒張，僅是叫了殤不患一聲。殤不患簡單地應了對方，他半睜著眼、微蹙著眉頭，凝視洞窟頂部搖曳的微弱火光。

-

凜雪鴉如他所言一點也不睏，猜想著家中宅院生得什麼樣子，暗忖著屋裡住有什麼樣的人，都叫人越發地靜不下來。走了一夜一日的路也不覺累，他隨著晨曦進村便馬上打聽起凜家的方位。

然而得到的卻是凜家已無人進出許久的消息。

以一個家紋能被記載到國家圖冊的大戶人家來說，眼前的這扇門比想像中小了非常多。若不是門的四邊上有三足烏的鐵製雕紋裝飾著，就要以為找錯了地方。尤其牆內一棵棵蓊鬱的大樹都高過了牆身，乍看下像是城郊外的一小片森林被四方磚牆給圈起，而這是圍牆上開的其中一扇小門。門上掛著的鎖精巧非常，相較於栓在門上，那種收藏貴重事物的木箱上更像是它應去的歸宿。

凜雪鴉決定進去看看。

他從胸前暗袋拿出那把烏亮的鑰匙，手才剛觸碰到鎖頭便感受到一股穿心而過的痛，隨後又湧上令人作嘔的暈眩感。近兩百年來的掠影如點燃的引線燒灼於心，身體無法負荷接連的刺激而蹲俯於地。掉落在地的三足烏鑰匙將這一切景象盡收至那鑲嵌著紅寶石的眼底裡，嘲笑這幾日的幻想與期待皆是癡夢一場。

撿起鑰匙，緩緩起身，凜雪鴉轉過身倚門而立。他從腰間內袋取出紙包，將其包覆在內的煙絲倒進煙月斗缽中，輕壓幾下後點燃。有些急促地深吸了一口，稍屏息一陣才將煙氣呼出。眼中的瀲灩則隨著第二口呼出的白煙消散。

-

西幽人抵達黔鎮後，決議找家飯館歇會為優先，沒想到這竟也是個一石二鳥之策。那人頎長的身形本就引人注目，不用等樂師眼神示意，殤不患一踏入飯館就瞧見他們要找的人坐在窗邊抽著煙絲，桌上還有一籠已無蒸騰水氣的豆沙小包與一甕瓊漿。臉上是極為罕見不帶笑容的淡薄神情，望著窗外人來人往的俗世街景。

殤不患不打一聲招呼便坐入他對面的位子，凜雪鴉見來人是誰後就掛回富饒趣味的笑容，道：「殤大俠這路並未迷途失道極為罕見。」

「誰幫你恢復記憶的？」不搭理對方釁言，殤不患只問自己想知道的事，並向店小二招了茶水。浪巫謠不情願地隨殤不患坐下，拿起桌上包子就逕自吃了起來。

「在下一人驀忽復原，未得他人相助。」凜雪鴉絲毫不介意蒸籠點心被人吞吃入腹，他欣賞著對方姣好臉蛋上不甚爽快的表情，依舊抽著自己的煙。殤不患又再多叫了幾樣點心過來，嘴裡吃著東西、視線不時審視對面的人，欲言又止。最後直到停箸放筷也再沒說出任何一句話。

「趁天色尚白尋個好處，今晚舒適地睡一覺吧。」凜雪鴉向店家結了帳，作為外客的嚮導領人至他早已相中的客棧。

他向掌櫃要了三間房，聆牙很想問這人不住家裡睡客棧是何故，但見現下這氣氛還是安靜點好。黔鎮的屋樓較東離其他地方來得高，但天字房又拔高了一層，可以見到遠處的白皚雪山及井序街道。浪巫謠能夠聽見隔著一廂房的凜雪鴉正在交待店小二何時給殤不患和自己送上晚膳、菜色口味偏好，然後又要了這裡最好的佳釀送到他房內。

一更時，殤不患請上餐的小夥把菜都端到巫謠房內，好方便兩人一同用餐。而凜雪鴉缺席了這頓晚膳，樂師從他的房內僅聽聞到杯觴與木桌的碰撞聲，還有拆撕煙草包紙的聲音。見殤不患與聆牙聊著西幽北方與東離北方的景觀吃食甚至穿著大有不同，隻字不提凜雪鴉，他也就不多說什麼。飯後殤不患不做多留回到自己房間歇息，不難察覺對方有事鬱結於心。

「阿浪，不患他出門去了。」聆牙說這話時已近三更，浪巫謠躺在床鋪上聽隔壁兩間房都沒了聲息。「我們跟上去嗎？」聆牙等不到樂師的回答，因此繼續追問。

「不了。」他最後闔上眼回答著。房內一股淡草香，約莫是為了讓旅人舒眠所用的吧。

-

三足烏的鑰匙插入那久未被人開啟的鎖孔，凜雪鴉在轉開後便把鎖及鑰匙放入懸掛在門內的暗袋之中。他將綺麗寬袖及羽飾披肩留在客棧，僅僅穿了白色長衣，披散著雪髮來到此處。踏入大門，背著身把門給闔起，他的視線專注於面前恣意生長而高拔的銀杏樹上。繁密枝葉甚至快要遮阻擋月光照射至院內，令本就曠廢多時的宅邸更無人煙氣息。

他走進迴廊漫步於各院之間，一指沿著憑欄摩娑著木桿上的雕花，也不管積團掉落的塵埃很可能沾黏到自己的衣襬上。彷彿可以聽見庭院裡孩童放風箏的嬉笑聲穿越百歲而來，還有來自那湖畔亭台的將牌聲響。當伏聞一名女子的吟賦聲時，他轉進樓院內、推開房門而入。左右兩旁都是寢室，凜雪鴉沒有遲疑就走往右邊那間，徑直坐上臥榻，不在意鋪墊上惱鼻的厚灰，就連靴襪也都沒脫。

他將繫住床簾的繩子拉開，隔絕外界一切聲息。

印象裡這張床鋪很大，總要貼著牆睡才可安然入眠。如今就算是抱膝坐臥，都嫌空間太過蝸窄。在這轉變的過程中又是歷經了多少時日，儘管記憶恢復也算不清了。忘卻過去的時日裡讓人想起很多自己沒有資格懷念的事物，身為「掠風竊塵」凜雪鴉放棄的那些事物。

「擅闖民宅可不是一名英雄好漢該有的作為啊，殤大俠。」

隔著床簾傳出的聲音似是很遠，站在榻前的殤不患沒有應聲。

「殤大俠跟浪大俠也很是奇怪，大好的擺脫機會放在眼前卻不把握，反倒是跟起在下來了。」就連伴隨嗤笑聲的挑釁，也動搖不了殤不患一分。

「也是，換做是我也捨不得。」這話像是說給自己聽一般，如雲煙飄渺。「凜雪鴉癡言亂語的好戲，可能就僅有那麼一次機會可以見到了。」

「殤大俠請回吧。」他握緊手裡的煙月，試圖壓下胸口的慍氣。「賣掠風竊塵一個面子，在下自然不會再追上去了。」試圖用平時的語氣掩飾瀕臨失控的思緒。

然而床簾外依舊一點動靜也沒有。

倏地一道刀光從簾內殺出，所幸殤不患提前感受到對方的戾氣擋下這記突襲。根據煙月傳來的渙散氣力，殤不患評斷那人應是醉了。兩人拆招解式一陣，凜雪鴉雖是醉的，但劍勢仍比常人鋒利。殤不患瞄準機會，借力使力將人從床鋪裡拉出、納入懷中，趁對方腳步尚未穩住，以點穴使其不得不放開手中煙月。被禁錮住的人使勁掙扎，厲聲喊滾。殤不患實在不想大半夜多費力氣在相互箝制上，於是又多點兩記穴位讓對方徹底卸下防固。

有了餘裕，殤不患把懷中的人抱妥坐上床鋪。凜雪鴉頭抵在西幽人右肩上，一聲不吭任人擺弄。

「不管你一整日在想些什麼，都別想了。」他輕撫其後額雪髮，在耳際低聲密語。「沒事的。」

感受著右肩逐漸濡濕，感受著懷裡的人抽動起伏，殤不患緩緩拍著凜雪鴉的背部，並不時在對方耳際邊落下輕柔安撫的吻，直至那人力竭入睡。

-

浪巫謠再次察覺隔壁動靜時應已四更，氣溫較白天低得許多，加上房內薰香的助眠效果使樂師不是很想再去在乎那兩人的動靜，因此只是醒來一瞬便又轉頭睡去。

殤不患將自己的外衣從凜雪鴉身上褪去，因而竄入的冷空氣使凜雪鴉從睡夢中清醒過來。他花了半晌理清情況，被人從家裡帶回客棧、被安置在床鋪上，殤不患正把被蓋闔的密實點。見人轉身要走，他趕緊出手拉住對方，雖放棄最後的固執卻又不敢抬眼對視。殤不患覆上凜雪鴉拉住自己衣襬的手示意鬆開，被拒絕的那人索性轉身負氣。

「過去點。」一陣窸窣聲後，身著單衣的殤不患拉起被襖一角，輕拍他的肩說。凜雪鴉挪了挪身，看著對方在他身旁躺下。

「大門有鎖上嗎？」凜雪鴉忽地想起，蹙著眉詢問。

「有，快睡吧。」殤不患將人抱得緊實，深怕這個人隔日又不知會發生什麼離奇的變化似的。

又是那木質調的香氣，凜雪鴉擁抱著這溫暖氣味安穩入眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隔日又是隻活蹦亂跳的鴉了。


End file.
